


Ascending

by Rouge_Codex



Series: Xennos Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, High Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Codex/pseuds/Rouge_Codex
Summary: Julien, an Assistant Leader of the Recon Department in the Vexura Order, has been sent out on a mission to patrol the city of Seraph during the Crown Prince Ryder Dwarven’s birthday. When he finds out that the Crown Prince is arrogant and has a thing for teasing him. Julien wants to do anything that will get him away from him, but when there’s an attack in the city. Julien finds himself taken hostage and his savior is none other than the Prince himself.Feelings arise in Julien, some good and some bad. They become a constant struggle in his training in Ascending to become a Dark Mage. He must figure out his feelings when a new enemy, called the Necron Clan, shows up and all hell breaks loose.Will Julien finally settle his feelings once and for all? Who are the Necron Clan? What are their objectives? Will Julien finally Ascend? Or will he Descend? And what about the Secrets of Xennos?Read to find the answers.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Hello?”_

_The young man called out to the empty streets. His eyes scanned the buildings and alleys hoping to find anyone, but it looked that the city had been abandoned for a while. There was grass coming through the cracks in the street, vines beginning to cover some of the windows of businesses. The further he walked down the street he noticed the evidence of how long the city has been deserted. He concluded that the city had been abandoned for years than what he originally thought._

_‘Julien.’_

_The soft whisper of his name caused him to stop in his tracks. He looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from and hoping it would speak again. Julien was met with only silence, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there is someone within the city and is watching him. “Hello?”_

_Silence._

_Julien turned around and kept walking, he needed to get out of the area; and fast. He never noticed the hidden figure looming behind him in the shadows. The figure’s red eyes glowed with a burning desire as they watched Julien continue looking for any signs of life in the city. The figure smiled and dissolved in the shadows surrounding them._

_Lightning crashed somewhere nearby that soon following the clap of thunder echoing through the sky causing Julien to jump. He looked up to the sky seeing the storm clouds coming in. “Great.”_

_Droplets of water began to sprinkle down, Julien looked around the area to find any form of shelter before the sky let go. He spotted an empty cafe across the street from where he was standing. He ran towards it, opening the door and getting inside just in time before the downpour. Julien let out a sigh, staring out the window watching the rain pour down in heavy streams._

_He sat down at a nearby table letting his eyes gaze out the window watching the rain. He was so entranced with the rain he jumped at the sound of cans crashing down to the floor. Julien turned around to face the counters, His eyes scanning the area trying to find what caused the crash. “Who’s there?” He called out. Silence only greeted him once more._

_He moved away from the table and window coming closer to the counter. He leaned over looking at the floor finding the cans lying next to each other. The way they were positioned indicated someone had knocked them over rather than them falling. Julien stood back up and looked from side to side coming up with no evidence._

_He moved away from the counter to survey the area. The room had no signs of life and it was quiet. Too quiet. The feeling from earlier came back with reinforcement, he needed to get out of there; and quick. He turned in time to see a shadowed figure move past the window outside. His instincts told him to run, he ran out of the front area into the back room where the employees normally hang out._

_He found the back door hidden in behind stacks of boxes. He pushed the door open and found himself in the back alley. The rain still coming down in streams. He was soaked but that was the last thing he wanted to worry about. He needed to run away from the unknown thing stalking him._

_He jumped at the sound of metal scraping against the concrete. He looked where the sound came from seeing a silhouette standing at the mouth of the alley. In his hand is a long staff that ended with a curved blade. The blade dragged against the ground causing the sound that Julien heard._

_Julien didn’t think about the outcome of standing up to this person. He didn’t want to. The only thing he thought about was to run. His feet took him in the opposite direction from the silhouette. He didn’t need to look behind to know the person was following him. The sound of the blade against the concrete was enough to tell him that the person is following him._

_Hair plastered to his face, water running down his face in small streams. Turning right he hid behind a dumpster hoping the person didn’t find him. Julien waited for what seemed an eternity until he gained the courage to move away from his hiding spot. He peeked around the corner seeing the scythe wielding silhouette had disappeared. Thunder cracked across the sky once more causing a yelp to escape his lips._

_He leaned against the wall trying calm his breathing. He stayed leaning against the alley wall trying to decide whether he should move or stay where he’s at. He finally decided to move away from the wall and keep walking hoping to get away from the crazed person. He didn’t realize that the alley soon gave way to trees. He found himself in a forest and the rain had stopped. Julien jumped when he heard the rustling of leaves causing him to walk faster that soon broke out into a run._

_Julien kept running until he found himself in a clearing deep in the forest. The moon shining down from the opening encasing him with an ethereal glow and the surrounding area. He took a few steps when he heard air being sliced and fabric flapping in the wind. He turned around his eyes met red eyes and a pale face._

_The reveal showed Julien the silhouette is a young man. The young man is beautiful, and Julien felt a strange attraction pulling him towards the man. He couldn’t understand why but he needed to be close to the beautiful man. His long black hair shined in the moonlight making him look like he was glowing. Julien couldn’t help the blush painting his cheeks from the sight._

_The whole scene instantly snapped away when Julien realized who this man is. His face contorted in fear as he fell back. His butt making contact with the ground he moved away from the black-haired man. He saw the scythe in his hand further confirming that it was the same man that was chasing him in the alley._

_The beautiful man watched Julien fall and move away from him. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his face as he watched the scene. Moving forward, he finally spoke. His voice sounded soft but still held the masculinity. “Found you,” He moved to grab him._

_All Julien could do was scream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm posting something on here. I have been working on this for about two years; on and off. I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, I greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

Purple eyes snapped open, he bolted upright gasping for breath from the nightmare he just had. He placed his hand on his chest feeling his heart beat against is chest cavity. With a sigh, he finally calmed down enough to analyze what his dream was about. It was nightmarish, but he wanted to know the meaning about the cloaked figure that followed him until the end. The scythe they wield was enough to make him uncomfortable. In the distance he could hear the Sirens singing their song signaling the start of the day. Julien let out a yawn as he moved to get out of the bed; might as well get his day started.

He shuffled into the bathroom where he turned the shower on, he began to pull off his nightclothes while the water heated up. Dropping the last article of clothing on the floor, he entered the shower, he let out a sigh of satisfaction when the hot water cascaded down erasing last night’s grime from his body. He stood there with his head under the spray as his mind wondered back to his dream.

_What was the meaning behind the dream?_

_Who was the man with the scythe and glowing red eyes?_

_Is the dream somehow connected to the Rulex ceremony?_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Julien moved to clean his body before turning the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. He opened the wardrobe and fished out today’s clothes, today was going to be cold with a small chance of snow so he made sure to pull out his cloak for warmth. He was in the middle of buttoning his pants when he heard someone calling his name from outside.

Julien reached the window and peered to the streets below spotting an elderly woman, holding a wicker basket, standing there staring up to his window. He opened the window, shivering from the frosty cold air, and greeted the old woman. “Good morning, Ms. Gailles.”

“Oh Julien, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ms. Gailles called out in relief. “I heard there was a murder last night in the area you frequent. I was worried that it was you.”

Julien couldn’t help the smile gracing his face. Ms. Gailles is such a sweet old lady, she always made sure Julien was okay and always brought him food whenever he was sick. He is so glad to have someone like her in his life. “As you can see, Ms. Gailles. I’m completely fine. I wasn’t in that area last night, I was still at the Order working overtime.”

“That’s good to hear.” He could see the tension slip away from her frail form. He felt bad for causing the unwanted stress to the poor woman, but he understood why she was worried. “Anyways, I’m making chicken soup for dinner. I’ll bring you a bowl when you get home from work.”

“You’re too kind. I appreciate it.” Julien smiled, he watched her walk into the building next to his before closing the window.

He grabbed his jacket from where it was laying on his bed and put it on the added layer to his shirt warmed him, he sat down and began to lace up his boots. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, followed by wrapping the cloak around his body. He walked out the door, locking it behind him, he headed out.

Julien exited the building of his apartment, he looked around the city of Eldora. He watched the civilians walk to and from their destinations. They were either heading to work or heading home from working a late shift. The winter air chilled his skin, he wrapped the robe tighter around his body trying to stave off the cold.

Julien always took walks on his way to work, he loved taking in the scenery that is Eldora. The tall skyscrapers were always a sight to see, at night the buildings are illuminated with a faint glow and if you look closely you could see the dark energy radiating from them. Some people believe that the city of Eldora is a terrifying place, second to Seraph; the home to Scytheweilders. Eldora may be home to Umbrakinesis users, but it is far from being terrifying.

The city has been around since the fifth century after the War of the Scourge; the war that waged over all Xennos. Since then, the Vexura Order was established making Eldora its home. The Order was created just so there will never be another war like the Scourge happening again.

Julien made a detour from the main street and headed down the back streets where a small bakery is located. He always went there on his way to work just so he could buy the owner’s delicious muffins. The owner is a petit young woman, whom has a crush on Julien, she always made sure to make enough muffins for Julien when he came by before work. Her crush on the assistant leader is no secret, it’s a shame that her affections are not returned, but Julien humors her just to lighten her mood a little.

The bell rang notifying the owner of a new customer, she looked up and gave the biggest smile Julien knows that is only for him. “Julien, you’re back!”

“I’m here every day, Isadore.” Julien moved to the counter where she has his muffin packed away in a bag, waiting for him to take it. “23 Lire, right?”

“You don’t have to keep paying.” Isadore told him. “It’s always on the house.”

Julien chuckled. “I’ll still continue to pay, it’s only right.” He placed the money on the counter, grabbed the bag and headed out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He headed back to the main street and in the direction where the Order is located. He wondered what the Chief has planned out for the department today.

He finally made it to the location of his job, he looked up at the building. The industrial-cathedral architecture always fascinated him, it stood out against the modern designs of the other buildings in the city. Julien was glad the Council never agreed to upgrading to a more modern style, he knew that the design was modernized a few decades earlier due to age but the design was kept the same after the replacements.

The seven Council, known as the Council of the Enlightened, have been in control of the order since it was established. Each elder represent the regions of Xennos, chosen by their skill and respect from their hometowns. Though there are a few exceptions. Julien grew up with his grandmother holding the elder position, when she passed, the other Council voted to let her son to take her place. When his father accepted the position, it sealed the position within the family. Julien will eventually take his place on the council when his passes or steps down just like he did with his mother.

The giant doors opened revealing the interior of the building, the decor is designed to resemble a cathedral with the high arched ceilings and stained-glass windows. The only difference is there is no altar instead there is a reception area for any welcoming guests, off to the sides there are hallways sectioning off different departments. Julien entered the hallway on the far-right side where his department is located.

He finally reached the doors after his long walk, swiping his card into the card reader the doors slid open to his department leader standing in the middle of the room checking the reports on his clip board while the members scrambled to and from rooms checking inventory and sending out reports. Julian walked over to the department head. “Chief Torque, what are my duties for today sir?”

“Ah, Julien.” Torque greeted his assistant; he flipped through his papers until he found what he needed. “You are needed in the Court. The Council want to speak with you.”

“I wonder what for.” Julien pondered.

“Whatever it is, you better hurry.” Torque shooed him away. “The Council are not patient.”

Torque handed Julien the paper and motioned him out of the area. Julien briefly glanced over the paper, he turned back around and headed out the area. The doors slid shut behind Julien, he headed back to the area he was at prior to arriving at the department. On his way to the Court Hall he passed by another worker. He turned around when he caught a glimpse of short white hair. “Hey, Soren. What are doing on this side?”

 “Oh, Julien.” Soren spoke when he noticed Julien standing there. He turned back to the other male until he was standing next to him. “Is your Department Leader around?”

“Chief Torque?” Julien questioned. “I saw him not that long ago. He's in the Recon Department. What do you need him for?”

“I have papers for the department employees.” Soren flipped through the paper stack and handed Julien a slip. “Medical examinations are coming up.”

Julien grabbed the slip and looked it over. “Ah, okay. Well, Chief Torque is in the Department.” He smiled. “He’ll hand these out as soon as he gets them, I’m on my way to see the Council.”

“Sorry for keeping you, the Council hate waiting.” Soren took the papers back before heading towards the department. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, you too.” Julien turned back around and continued to his destination.

Julien stood in front of the huge double doors leading to the Court Hall where the Council of the Enlightened resided. Taking a deep breath, Julien pushed the doors open revealing the court room. The seven Council took up the before him. Julien walked further inside until he faced them, he bowed to them. “My name is Julien Velishaf. You wish to see me?”

“Ah yes, Julien.” One of the Council leaned forward. “It is good of you to come, and on time precisely.”

 _'Yeah, if I didn't you guys would have my head.'_ Julien thought to himself. “Well, I can't keep the Council waiting if they need my audience.”

“Yes.” Another member of the Council, he’s an older man, stood up from his seat. “You're wondering why we requested your presence.” He received a nod. “We want you to gather a team and go to the city of Seraph in the Aldan Region. The Dwarven Royal Family has requested our presence.”

“May I ask why the royal family summoned us?” Julien tried not to be rude to the Council, lest he wants to be damned to a life of imprisonment. “Shouldn’t the Scouting Department be perfect for this kind of mission?”

“We thought so, but upon further discussion and questioning,” This time it was Julien’s father who spoke up. “We determined the Recon Department will be suitable for the job.”

Julien didn’t further question the Council’s agreement, if the Council believed his department is suitable for the job then they are. “May I ask what the job pertains?

A woman, younger than the older man by a few years, spoke up. “The Crown Prince's birthday is in a few days. They have received a threat of someone coming to wreak havoc on the city on the day of the celebration. They want our best to scope out and protect the citizens at all cost.”

“Will you and your men do it?” The older man added.

Julien bowed to them. “We will, my men take their job seriously to keep the Order in good name with the people.”

“Excellent.” Julien’s father gave him a pleased smile. “You leave early tomorrow morning.”

Julien gave them another bow and exited the room. His mind began to wander and think of a plan that will help in the mission while keeping them in the good graces of the royal family. Tonight, is going to be a long night for him, he will have to make sure to inform Ms. Gailles to forget about saving him some of her delicious soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we meet two new characters, explored a bit of Eldora, and know what the Vexura Order is. Next chapter will be interesting, be on the look out for it in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to the Aldan region was a long one, Julien’s team had left Salek two days ago and now they are entering Aldan. He kept his eyes on the moving scenery, the vehicle the group were in moved at a reasonable pace enough for them to make their destination on time. The drive to the capital city lasted maybe an hour until they entered the gates, stopping at the checkpoints before they were allowed entrance.

The capital city, Seraph, is the home of the Dwarven royal family, a family of Scythweilders and Necromancers. They have been in rule longer than the Vexura Order has been in operation, they have helped establish Order becoming their lifelong allies. The car pulled off to the side near the entrance, Julien and his team exited the vehicle basking in the city’s beauty. The architecture looked straight out of a medieval period, the buildings were made of stone with intricate designs carved into them. There were few industrial architectures due to keeping up with modern times, but their style has always rivaled Eldora and something to admire.

Julien moved his gaze towards the city center he noticed the tall bell tower, the only structure made from black obsidian. Its unique style quickly became a tourist trap after its completion ten years ago. Loud chimes came from the tower, the five silver bells are another sight to see and are true to their name “The Five Harmony.”

“I never knew Seraph is this beautiful.” One of the members on Julien’s team spoke out in amazement. Julien nodded his head in agreement, he looked around taking in the sight before him. _“Seraph truly is a beautiful place.”_

He turned around to face his team calling them to attention. “We are here at the request of the Dwarven family. We must follow every protocol the guards give us, one mess up and we’re out of a job.” Julien moved his eyes over his squad making sure everyone is listening. “The Dwarven Family have been the Order’s ally for centuries, so please try to respect them as much as possible.” He received a couple of nods and 'yes sir.'

Julien turned back around and guided them to the city center. He looked around and noticed the civilians having similar traits: red eyes, or pointed ears, or both. The civilians stared at the group in wonder, some began to talk among themselves wondering why the Order was in the city, but they never strayed further from the question.

He could see the palace come into view now they got closer to the city center. The palace was enormous, the front was covered in vines and ivy. The pathway from the gate is lined with flowering trees, shading the cobblestone pathway from the sun. Julien lead his team to the gates protected by two guards. “My name is Julien Velishaf, Assistant Leader of the Recon Department from the Vexura Order. The royal family requested my team to help aid in the patrol around the city for tomorrow’s festivities.”

One of the guards, who appeared to be the commander, stepped forward. “We have been notified of your arrival. Welcome to Seraph, the king and queen would like to see you before you begin your job.”

Julien turned to his men. “Check in at the hotel and wait for my orders.” The group saluted and headed for the chosen hotel they reserved. Julien faced the commander and followed him inside the palace. They walked up the pathway giving Julien a better look at the trees, he noticed they were Prunus trees. Their pink and white flowers gave the royal grounds a more elegant look compared to the medieval style of the city. His eyes moved back to the front when they stopped at the large double doors, the commander pushed them open and allowed Julien to enter first.

Upon entering the palace, Julien noticed the black and white interior. The walls were all white with black filigree designs framing the wall, overhead were white candelabra chandeliers with black jeweled ornaments dangling beneath them. The floors were white marble, the smooth, polished surface reflected the light from the candelabras brightening the place from it’s supposed gloomy atmosphere.

The commander lead Julien to a pair of closed doors, Julien knew the doors lead to the throne room where the King and Queen resided. The commander opened the doors and walked in, Julien followed him. They stopped in front of the thrones, the commander bowed, kicking Julien in the process. Julien immediately followed his gesture not wanting to insult the royal family.

“Your majesties.” The commander looked up. “The Vexura Order has just arrived.” He motioned to Julien. “This is their leader, Julien Velishaf.”

The king looked over to them and spotted Julien. “Ah, good of you to come.”

“It is my pleasure, your majesty.” Julien bowed. “My men are waiting for me to give their orders at the hotel.”

“Good.” The king nodded. He reached for the papers, rolled up and laying neatly on a platter held by a servant. He uncurled the papers, looked them over, rolled them back up and placed them back on the platter. He motioned the servant to hand them to Julien. “My son's birthday is very important to this city. He is very loved by the people of Seraph.” He looked up at Julien and smiled. “I do hope your team will make this celebration a safe one.”

“We most certainly will, your majesty.” Julien replied with confidence. “The Recon Department is filled with skilled members of many talents, nothing gets passed our eyes.”

“That's a relief.” The queen sighed. The grip on her hands lessen at the reassurance Julien gave them. “We would like for you to be in the ball room. We want you to keep an eye out in case an intruder does come in.”

“Yes, your highness.” Julien bowed once more. “I will make sure my men are at their respected posts and I'll be at the ball.”

The king nodded his head. “You must be in a hurry to prepare for tomorrow’s celebration.” The commander stood and bowed, he led Julien back to the entrance. The commander left Julien in the hallway to go back to his duties. Julien looked around at the decorations, he could see them better now that he wasn’t focused on getting to the throne room.

He noticed the pictures of generations of the royal family, his eyes landed on the current portrait of the family. He moved closer to the portrait when he heard someone clear their throat. Julien jolted up and turned around seeing a well-dressed gentleman standing behind him.

He had long black hair and piercing red eyes, those eyes triggered a memory Julien longed to forget. The memory of seeing glowing red eyes and a sharp scythe in his dreams.

Julien snapped back to reality when he realized the other male was talking to him. “I’m sorry, could you repeat what you just said?”

The man let out a sigh. “I said, what are you doing here?”

“I was uh-,” Julien looked back up at those eyes again, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by them. Somehow, they’re not like the ones in his dream, yet they do at the same time. “I was sent here by the order of the Dwarven Royal Family to give added protection for the Crown Prince’s celebration tomorrow night.”

The man scoffed. “Figures they would do this.” He leaned down to Julien’s level, giving him a smirk. “Mother and Father sure did pick a cutie to protect me.”

“Wait,” Julien moved away, he could feel a blush creeping up. “You’re saying you’re Ryder Dwarven, the Crown Prince of Seraph?”

“I am.” Ryder smiled, he stood back up but kept his eyes on Julien. “Though, I don’t exactly need protecting. You’re just added support for our guards.”

“Was that supposed to be an insult?” Julien tried to keep calm. He couldn’t afford to pick a fight with the Crown Prince, he would be reprimanded if word got out.

Ryder smirked. “Not at all, My Violet Doll.” He headed down the hall where Julien last saw the commander. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Julien twitched at the name the man had given him. “I am _not_ your doll, Asshole!”

The only response he gotten from the prince was a laugh.

A laugh that made Julien’s body shiver, it wasn’t a shiver of fear but one of ecstasy. Julien ignored the warmth flowing through his body and headed towards the front entrance. He needed to get to his team and prepare for tomorrow’s festivities.

\-----

The next day, Julien had gathered his team at the palace gates. “Today is the celebration of the Crown Prince’s birthday. We are to help the royal guards in protecting the city from intruders and make this celebration a safe and joyous one.” He looked over his team, seeing that everyone is paying attention. “I will be assigning everyone to their proper places, you will receive your orders from the guard in charge.”

He looked down at his paper and gave out the duties his teams are assigned to, the ones he named moved to form a group assigned to the same duty. Julien looked at each group and nodded his head in satisfaction. “Make sure nothing suspicious escapes your watch.”

“Yes, sir!” The groups saluted, they headed off to their posts leaving Julien at the palace gates.

The rest of the day went without incident, Julien was grateful for the calm day for him to get all the preparations for his job that night. He talked to the guards that will be assigned to the palace gates during the celebration, he went over the tasks with them and made sure those tasks were acceptable to the guards. He willingly changed a few things that were deemed not acceptable, Julien wanted to make things easier on everyone during the night.

After his meeting with the guards, Julien made his way to the guest room he will be staying for the night. He found his clothes already in the room when he entered, they were neatly stacked in the corner and out of the way. Julien went through his clothes in search of his formal wear, he needed to look the part if he wanted to keep an eye on the crown prince.

The night finally arrived, and guests were pouring into the ballroom. Julien was positioned off to the side where he had a view of the entrance, he wanted to keep tabs on the people coming and going throughout the night. Julien didn’t move from his spot until someone walked into his view, he looked up seeing the crown prince standing there with a smile on his face.

“I wasn’t expecting to see a gorgeous creature to appear tonight.” Ryder couldn’t help the smile staying on his face when he noticed Julien blush at his words.

Julien regained his composure and craned his head to the side, watching the crowd but he kept his attention on the prince. “I would appreciate it if you don’t distract me.”

Ryder rolled his eyes, he reached over and grabbed Julien’s arm making Julien look back at him. “Come with me.”

Julien didn’t get to protest when Ryder pulled him towards the dancefloor. Ryder pulled Julien close, wrapping his arm around the slim waist and began to dance. “Act natural, love.” He whispered.

Julien opened his mouth in retort over the nickname, only to be silenced when Ryder looked down at him. Ryder leaned down until his lips caressed Julien’s ear making Julien blush. “The people you are looking for are already here.”

Julien's eyes widen, he turned his head to look for the people when Ryder brought his face back to his. “I told you to act natural, they'll know you're looking for them.” Julien nodded and followed what Ryder said.

“How do you know they're here?” Julien said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Ryder looked down and smiled. “Well, a Scythewielder has to be aware of one's surroundings.” He dipped Julien back and brought him back to a standing position. “Especially when that Scythewielder is a crown prince.”

“That still doesn't answer my question.” Julien pressed, he was beginning to get annoyed with the prince's playful attitude.

Ryder chuckled. “It was simple. They're all wearing hoods.” Julien's head snapped up in shock, he looked around the area trying to find the intruders. “They put up a powerful illusion, only the people with advanced skills, such as me, can see them.”

Julien continued to look around, straining his eyes to see them. “I can vaguely see one.” His eyes landed on one, he could barely make out the intruders’ true appearance, but it was there. Just as the prince had said, they did have hoods over their heads.

He stared at the person longer than he should have because the hooded figure caught him staring and smiled. Julien gasped quietly gaining the prince's attention. “They know.”

Ryder lifted his head and looked around, he found them all walking forward. He pulled Julien closer making the younger man blush. Ryder was about to attack when an explosion could be heard in the distance followed by the bells ringing causing the people in the ballroom to run in panic.

“Follow me.” Ryder pulled Julien in the direction towards the back doors. They ran up the stairs into a room a little way down the hall. Closing the door behind them Julien turned around to face Ryder who was leaning against the door.

“What the hell?” Julien walked over to Ryder, looking up at him. “I need to contact my men, I need to know their status.”

“They will be fine.” Ryder reassured him. “Just wait until the commotion dies down.”

Julien sighed and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. Ryder walked to the window and looked outside, he saw the guests running out of the palace and flood around outside the gates. “Looks like the guests have made it out.” He turned back to Julien. “I'll go check while you wait here.”

Julien stood up. “Oh no, you wait here while I go. I've been patient with you until now, now it's time to do my job that I was assigned to do.” Julien walked out of the room before Ryder could get a word out to stop him.

Julien let out a sigh when he exited the room. He walked down the hall towards the stairs and descended to the ballroom, he scanned the area seeing that the entire ballroom was completely empty. He made it down the steps and walked around the room cautiously, his boots clacking quietly against the marble floor. He looked around the area checking every corner finding nothing.

Julien looked over to the window and walked over to it. He looked out the window seeing the nightly landscape, he squinted his eyes when he saw a silhouette. Noticing that it was a reflection in the window he swiftly turned around seeing the person run towards him and placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. The person grabbed him, restraining Julien from thrashing until the drug kicked in. “You're a pretty thing. Perfect to take as a hostage and drag those useless Council Members out of their hiding spots.” He smiled maniacally when Julien's body began to grow heavy and soon went limp. He threw Julien over his shoulder and headed into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Ryder Dwarven, Crown Prince of Seraph.
> 
> We will be seeing a lot more of him in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Ryder looked out the window watching the guests flee from the palace, his eyes scanned across the city seeing smoke billowing up in some places where fights have broken out. He looked at the clock on the wall, Julien should have come back by now. Wasting no time, Ryder exited the room and headed back down to the ballroom.

Upon entering, he saw signs of a struggle. There was glass broken everywhere and the balcony doors were open. Ryder inspected the destruction to see if there are any signs of life, but he knew there was none. He knew Julien had been captured which will cause a problem on his hands, Ryder turned towards the entrance when he saw a small group of guards running past. He yelled out to them. “Gather my men, have them meet me at the gates. It seems the Vexura Order is going to need our help!"

* * *

Julien let out a groan when he regained consciousness, his is still foggy from being knocked unconscious. He looked up and noticed the bars separating the area he is in and the outside world. Julien needed to get out of this prison, his men needed him and help the royal guards protect the city. But the only problem to his plan is he doesn’t know where he is exactly or how he’s been out, Julien could’ve been out for days for all he knows. The doors to his prison creaked open causing Julien to look towards them, he saw a man enter the room.

He was dressed in dark green garbs with brown accents, Julien recognized the clothing style, but he couldn’t pinpoint what region they originated from. Julien looked up at the man’s face and instantly recognized him being the one who kidnapped him.

“I see you're awake.” The man kept his distance from Julien, and close enough to the cell door. “You're not exactly light.”

“Go to hell.” Julien spat out. “Who the hell are you?”

The man smiled. “I'm Zel of the Mesmers.”

“Mesmers?” Julien followed his movements when Zel moved towards the cell door. No wonder he recognized the garments, this man is a Mesmer. “What are Mesmers doing here from the Yelvin Region?”

“What are we doing here, you say?” Zel pondered, he moved to the desk close by and pulled the chair out. He sat down and planted his feet on the desk’s surface. “We were paid to cause havoc, the reasons I cannot tell you.”

“But why capture me?” Julien questioned, he needed to know the reason even if he has to piece the puzzle together. “What does kidnap me have anything to do with this?”

Zel glanced at him, his feet fell to the ground and turned to the magic user. “You’re just collateral.”

Julien waited for the man to continue but realized Zel wasn’t going further than that. “That’s it, I’m just collateral?”

“That’s right.” Zel replied. “Originally we were going to kidnap the prince, but you noticed us through our disguise,” He got up from his seat and headed back to the cell door. “So yes, you’re just collateral.”

Julien wanted to know more, had more questions to ask, but stopped when another cloaked figure came into view. Zel turned to the other person speaking quietly between one another, the unknown person bowed and moved away from the cell disappearing where he came from. Julien looked back to Zel, seeing him turn to him with a menacing smile on his face. “It seems our leader requests to see you.”

Zel grabbed Julien when he came close and dragged him out of the cell. Julien struggled to break free but Zel’s grip on his arm was like a vice proving the difficulty of getting out of it. Julien eventually gave up and let Zel direct him to his leader.

They arrived in the room where the leader resided, Julien was flung to the ground letting out a grunt of pain when he met the hard ground. Julien looked behind him when he heard the door closed leaving him alone with the Mesmer leader. He turned around seeing the leader standing by the large window. The man had red spiky hair and had an average build, when he turned to face Julien. Julien noticed the scars littering his face, and the piercing yellow eyes that kept Julien frozen in his spot.

“Welcome, Julien Velishaf.” The man walked towards him, with a smile on his face. “I apologize for my men’s rough treatment.”

Julien's eyes followed his movements. “How did you know my name?”

“I know everything about you.” He walked over to a table that had a pitcher and two goblets occupying the surface. He filled the two goblets with a red substance. “My subordinates were gracious enough to inform me of the group the order sent.” He walked back to Julien and handed him the cup. “I know everything about you and your subordinates.”

Julien cautiously took the cup from the redhead's hands and stared at the contents inside. He hesitated slightly before taking a sip and placed the cup in his lap. “I suppose you won't tell me your name?”

The redhead walked back to the window, he looked out to the city watching the chaos unfold. He turned back to Julien. “My name is Jora.”

Jora watched Julien drink the rest of the contents from the cup, he hid his smile behind his own cup when Julien dropped his. Julien’s hand went up to his neck, gasping for air when he collapsed. He looked up at Jora, “W-What did you put in that drink?”

“Oh, just a small dose of Tearen Drop.” Jora smiled as he walked over to Julien's crumpled body, he leaned down and grabbed a handful of the purple hair, receiving a yelp that quickly turned into a moan. His smile turned menacing, seeing the pleasure overcoming Julien's face. “The drug is doing wonderful effects on you.”

He flipped Julien on his back and pinned him against the floor, his hand still gripped in the purple hair. “Don't try to resist or the effects will be worse than they are now.” He jerked Julien's head to the side revealing his neck, leaning down his breath ghosted over the uncovered ear, making Julien whimper out of pleasure. “You're going to enjoy what I do to this body of yours.” His lips skimmed over the pale skin before latching onto the crevice where the shoulder and neck meet. He hummed in satisfaction when he heard Julien's breath hitched.

Julien placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders trying to push him off, but the effects of the drug caused his body to become sluggish. Panic started to set in, and tears began to form in his eyes, Julien needed to get away and fast. Jora grew frustrated with the struggle, he grabbed a fist full of Julien’s hair and pulled. Julien swore he felt his neck snap from the rough pull, his tear-filled eyes glanced to Jora. “Still fighting even though the drug is making it worse for you.”

Jora yanked Julien’s head to the side and leaned down, he began to plant kisses all over the pale neck. “Just relax and everything will feel good.”

The hand began to glide down chest and abdomen, Julien let out a gasp when he felt the roaming hand reach his pelvic area. That gave Julien enough energy to fight through the drug and retaliate. He curled his fingers into a fist and swung, contacting Jora’s face.

Jora collapsed next to him giving Julien enough time to get up and back away from the Mesmer leader. He gripped onto the table keeping himself steady as he fought through the drug. He reached for his grimoire only to realize that it was taken from him when he was captured. Julien looked up when he heard Jora began to laugh.

“You’re useless without your little spell book.” Jora boasted, he stood up and readjusted his clothing. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m not completely defenseless.” Julien panted out, he got into a defense position. He prepared himself to the best of his capabilities, but with the drug coursing through his veins might prove it difficult.

“We’ll see about that.” Jora chuckled, he bolted forward. Julien underestimated Jora’s speed, but he still stood his ground hoping for the best outcome.

Out of the corner of Julien’s eyes, he noticed a black curved blade arcing towards Jora. Jora noticed it and jumped back just in time when it landed where he was. Julien eyes roamed over the blade and staff, they continue to look up to hands holding the staff and connected to the crown prince.

Ryder pulled the scythe from the ground and stood between Julien and Jora. “By the order of the royal family's military regime. I, Ryder Dwarven, Crown Prince and Commander, is placing you under arrest for kidnapping, attempting rape, and invasion”

Jora let out a laughed that echoed off the walls. “This is too perfect. The Crown Prince of Seraph came here just to save one defenseless magic user.”

Ryder looked back at Julien in question. Julien leaned against the table once more when his legs almost gave out. “They took my grimoire.”

That gave Ryder enough information to know the situation. “Hand over the grimoire.”

Jora looked at Ryder with a glance and scoffed. “You really think I will hand over this spell book?”

Julien collapsed to the floor, a groan escaped his lips when he hunched over. Jora let out a boisterous laugh there was a menacing gleam in his eyes. “Who would’ve thought that drug would be that powerful!”

Ryder glanced over to the leather-bound book on the table and glanced back at Jora, he took the moment to lunge at the leader, swinging his scythe down. Jora jumped back, knocking the grimoire off the table in the process. Ryder picked it up and kept his weapon pointed at the Mesmer leader.

“I would hurry, the poor thing will die come morning if an antidote isn’t found.” Jora feigned sympathy over the situation.

Ryder swung again, but Jora used that opportunity to escape. He disappeared in a swirl of smoke leaving behind his cloak. Ryder growled in frustration over his failed mission, he willed his scythe away and focused on the barely conscious Julien. He made his way over to the mage, leaning down he pulled Julien into his arms earning a loud gasp. “Don’t worry, we’ll find an antidote.”

* * *

The doors to the palace swung open startling the attendants, Ryder walked in a hurry with Julien in his arms. The attendants were immediately there to help but Ryder just brushed past them, he hurried down the hall entering an unoccupied room. He laid the mage on the soft bed ignoring the reactions Julien was giving. He turned to the attendants that managed to follow him and barked out his orders. “He has been given an aphrodisiac called Tearen Drop. I want an antidote found, quickly.”

The attendants scurried off, not wanting to waste anymore time, leaving their master with the Vexura Order member.

Pleasure swam through Julien’s body when the silk linens caressed every inch of his skin whenever he moved. The aphrodisiac finally set in full force, his body felt so hot and the desire for sex was unbearable. Julien cracked his eyes open, barely seeing Ryder standing next to the bed he looked worried.

Thoughts began to plague his mind, all involving Ryder. Julien won’t deny that the crown prince is attractive, but the thoughts of having Ryder do unspeakable things to him was enough to make a lewd person blush. His hand brushed against Ryder’s gaining his attention, Ryder reached out and leaned over. “Is there anything you need?”

He didn’t receive a vocal response; his eyes widen when Julien leaned up and planted his chapped lips on Ryder’s. His hand twitched before they reached up and pushed Julien away gently. “We can’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” Julien let out a pathetic whine. He leaned up again only to be pushed back. “Why won’t you let me have this?”

“You’re drugged.” Ryder began, he inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. Julien was making this difficult for the crown prince. “The drug is making you think incoherently.”

“But I want you.” Julien reached out to grab him, Ryder dodged the hand reaching out to him getting a frustrated growl from the mage.

A knock on the door stopped Julien from advancing on Ryder, the two looked towards the door when it opened. One of the maids walked into the room, bowing to Ryder in greeting. “Your highness, we retrieved the antidote you requested.” She presented the vial of clear fluid to him.

Ryder walked over and grabbed the vial. “Thank you, you may leave.”

The maid quickly left the room leaving the two alone once more. Ryder walked back to the bed, popping the cork off the vial he grabbed Julien’s face to hold him still while he tried to pour the liquid into his mouth. Julien locked his mouth shut preventing Ryder from making him drink the substance, Ryder tried prying his mouth open, but Julien held his ground. Ryder decided to pour the liquid in his own mouth, he leaned down and kissed Julien.

Julien stopped struggling and returned the kiss without resistance, this gave Ryder the advantage to transfer the liquid into Julien’s mouth. He kept his mouth locked Julien’s until he drank the antidote. Breaking free from the kiss, Ryder wiped the residue from his lips and placed the vial on the table. “That should do it, the antidote should take effect in a few minutes.”

“That tasted awful.” Julien made a face trying to get rid of the taste from his mouth. He laid back on the bed and looked over at Ryder, want still in his eyes. “Are you going to join me?”

Ryder shook his head. “You’re still under the influence and I have report back to my squad.” He moved towards the door, hand on the handle when he turned back to Julien. “Ask me again when you’re sober, I might consider it.”

The door closed behind him leaving Julien alone in the large empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I was in a writing slump for a while and then college started back up again, I got sidetracked with working and homework that I couldn't find the time to work on this.
> 
> I hope this chapter will satisfy your waiting.  
> Read and review, thank


End file.
